Příslib
by Santinan Black
Summary: Arya si na Jaimem vynutí setkání a při procházce zahradami si uvědomí, že ji to táhne k tomu zvláštnímu muži s očima barvy smaragdů.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Pohlédla na muže stojícího před ní. Kdysi by se ho snažila zabít, dnes již ne. Hleděla do jeho obličeje, na kterém se podepsalo mnoho utrpení. Čelo rozrývaly vrásky a kdysi výsměšně hledící oči měly prazvláštní tvrdý lesk, který získaly díky válce. Pousmála se na něj. I ona se změnila. Sice byla stále velice štíhlá, možná až moc, ale již nebyla dítětem, v čemž jí ujišťoval mužův pohled, který mu chtě nechtě sklouznul na její už dávno ne dětsky plochou hruď./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Lady," pozdravil ji lehkou úklonou. Mladá žena mu odpověděla způsobným pukrletem, přičemž nedokázala odtrhnout oči od jeho obličeje. Ačkoliv to možná bylo směšné, tak se jí zdálo, že vypadá, jako kdyby najednou doopravdy dospěl, jako kdyby prohlédnul, jako kdyby nyní konečně viděl svět takový, jaký opravdu byl – nelítostný, krutý, divoký a přesto všechno nádherný./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Sere Jaime, prosím, věnujete mi pár chvil svého času?" zeptala se ho, jako nevinnost sama. Lannister se na ni zkoumavě zadíval a mladá žena se cítila, jako kdyby jí ty smaragdové oči viděly až na dno duše. Byl to stejný pocit, možná ještě intenzivnější, jako když se na ni díval Jaqen. Ale nakonec pokývnul a nezapomínaje na své způsoby jí nabídl rámě. S poněkud plachým úsměvem ho přijala a zavěsila se do něj. Vycházkovým krokem vešli do zahrad Králova přístaviště, které byly zcela liduprázdné. Arya se v duchu usmála, tento stav jí velice vyhovoval. Mladá žena vedla konverzaci a nadhazovala jedno téma za druhým. Jaime ze začátku odpovídal velmi úsečně, ale nakonec jí podlehl a rozhovořil se. Arya na něj hleděla koutkem oka a zjistila, že chvílemi mu z obličeje mizí tvrdé rysy a musela uznat, že ji to opravdu upřímně těšilo. Zastavili se u altánku, kde měli relativní soukromí, i kdyby se někdo náhodou nalézal v zahradách. Stála před ním a hlavou mu dosahovala k ramenům. Mezi ženami díky své výšce většinově vyčnívala, ale nyní se cítila maličká. Ještě chvíli spolu hovořili, než se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho. Ale nebylo to nepříjemné ticho, naopak. Najednou jako by nepotřebovali slova, rozuměli si. Pak Arye Stark došlo, jak jsou si vlastně podobní. A po páteři jí přeběhlo zamrazení./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Jak asi chutnají jeho ústa? Přemýšlela v duchu a neuvědomila si, že si nehlídá výraz tváře, na níž se objevil drobný úsměv, kterého si Jaime všiml dříve, než ho mohla skrýt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Co je tak zábavné, lady?" zeptal se s vážnou tváří a oči se mu leskly, jako ty nejzelenější smaragdy. A byly stejně tak necitelné a tvrdé, jako ty kameny, jejichž barvu si přivlastnily. Paže měl volně spuštěné podél těla, ale zdravá ruka se mu zlehka sevřela v pěst./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Moje vlastní myšlenky," odpověděla po pravdě a věnovala mu tentokráte úmyslný úsměv, čímž ho viditelně zaskočila. Měla neodbytný pocit, že tento muž není zvyklý, aby se na něj usmíval kdokoliv, natož žena. Svraštil obočí a čelo mu opětovně zbrázdily vrásky, jak se snažil nějak si přebrat smysl jejích slov./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Ty vrásky vám zůstanou, sere," podotkla pobaveně, když už nedokázala ten jeho přemýšlivě zamračený výraz déle snášet beze slova. V odpověď pouze pozvedl jedno zlatavé obočí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Co po mě doopravdy chcete, Aryo?" zeptal se nakonec, když to již déle nevydržel. Skousla si spodní ret a věnovala mu stříbřitě šedý pohled zpod hustých řas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Tohle," odpověděla nakonec a aniž by na něco čekala, tak si stoupla na špičky, položila mu dlaně na tváře, aby ho donutila přiblížit se k ní a políbila ho. Nijak na něj nenaléhala, jen přitiskla své pootevřené rty na ty jeho a lehce mu přes ně přejela špičkou jazyka, aby je ochutnala, pak se odtáhla a čekala na jeho reakci. V šoku na ni zíral na okamžik neschopen slova./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Proč jsi to udělala?" zeptal se nakonec, jakmile se trochu vzpamatoval a úplně zapomněl na nějakou etiketu. Pousmála se a pokrčila rameny./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Chtěla jsem vědět, jak chutnají vaše rty, to je celé," odpověděla po pravdě a upřela na něj ten nejnevinnější pohled, jakého jen byla schopná. Vytřeštil na ni oči. Čekal jakoukoliv odpověď, ale tuhle skutečně ne. I když to mohl čekat, tahle mladá žena byla pověstná svou upřímností, která hraničila s drzostí a vzpurností. Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Již to nikdy nedělej," zavrčel výhružně. Arya na to konto však jen umanutě vystrčila bradu a zadívala se mu přímo do očí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Nebo co? Naplácáš mi?" zeptala se nyní již skutečně pobavená absurditou situace, která vznikla jen díky nevinnému polibku. V mužových očích se zeleně zablesklo, což způsobilo, že se Arye rozbušilo srdce a břicho se jí sevřelo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Něco horšího," ušklíbnul se. Nechápavě na něj pohlédla a aniž by stačila zareagovat, tak ji chytil za rameno, přitáhl si ji těsně k sobě a sklonil se k ní tak blízko, že cítila jeho horký dech na své tváři. Široce rozevřenýma očima mu zírala do obličeje./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Co je horší?" zeptala se nakonec tiše a nevědomky nechala pootevřené rty. To byla poslední kapka do jeho pomyslného poháru sebeovládání. Sklonil se k ní tak těsně, že se skoro dotýkali rty./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Tohle," vydechl a přitiskl své rty na její. Ale na rozdíl od jejího polibku to nebyl jen poměrně cudný dotek rtů. Jaime jí jazykem přejel přes pootevřené rty a jemným tlakem si vynutil cestu do jejích úst. Když se jejich jazyky dotkly, tak ucítil jemnou příchuť kořeněného vína, které toho dne vypila. Ta chuť se mu zamlouvala. Objala ho kolem krku, přitiskla se k němu celým tělem a náruživě mu opětovala jeho polibek. Jaime ji nepřestával líbat, levou rukou ji podpíral za krkem a pravou jí položil na záda. V tu chvíli s sebou cukla, jak jí i přes šaty zastudilo chladné zlato. Jaime Lannister se v tom okamžiku okamžitě odtáhnul, Arya ho však stále držela kolem krku. Setřásl ji a odstoupil o krok./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Co se stalo?" zeptala se nechápavě a očima mu těkala po obličeji, ve snaze najít odpověď na svou otázku./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Omlouvám se, bylo to nepatřičné. Pokud mne omluvíte, tak nyní odejdu," zamumlal napůl nesrozumitelně, roztržitě jí pokynul hlavou a na patě se otočil, že odejde. Zírala na jeho záda, než se dostatečně vzpamatovala./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Stůj!" vykřikla. Odcházející postava nereagovala, naopak se zdálo, že přidala do kroku. „Jaime Lannistere, okamžitě zastav, ty zbabělče!" rozkřikla se znovu a tentokrát snad ještě hlasitěji. Nadávka do zbabělců zaúčinkovala a Jaime se okamžitě zastavil a aniž by se otočil, tak čekal. Doběhla ho a stoupla si před něj. Hleděl do země, což se jí hluboce dotklo. „Podívej se mi do očí, když s tebou chci mluvit," vyzvala ho panovačně. Zvedl k ní pohled a jeho oči byly ledové. Krásné, ale ledové. „Co jsem udělala, Jaime?" zeptala se nechápavě a trochu rychleji oddechovala. Svaly na tvářích měl napnuté, jak zatínal zuby. „Dokud mi to neřekneš, tak ti nepůjdu z cesty a budu tě následovat na každém kroku. A věř mi, že to myslím smrtelně vážně," prohlásila rozhodně a dlaň mu položila na paži. Ucuknul před ní, jako kdyby se spálil o rozpálenou plotnu. Nechápavě se zamračila, ale nechala to být a vyčkávavě na něj hleděla. Neměla v povaze se vzdávat a rozhodně s tím nehodlala začínat zrovna nyní. Pokusil se ji obejít, ale udělala krok vždy zároveň s ním, zavrčel a přimhouřil oči. Nezalekla se ho, jen se narovnala, aby si připadala trochu vyšší. I tak se nad ní celkem tyčil. Ještě několikrát se pokusil o odchod, avšak nedovolila mu to. Zhluboka se nadechl nosem a vydechl ústy, snad aby se uklidnil./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Štítíš se toho, stejně jako všechny ostatní," vyprskl zlostně. Ohromeně na něj zírala očima obrovskýma, jako talíře. Absolutně jí nedocházelo o čem ten chlap před ní mluví./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Cože?" vypustila nakonec z úst a zatvářila se skutečně nechápavě. Přimhouřil oči, z kterých sršely blesky./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"„Nedělej hloupou, nehodí se to k tobě." Několikrát otevřela a zavřela ústa, jako ryba vytažená na břeh./p 


End file.
